My Wonderful Family
by Miki Ryuna
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Cho Family. Dimana Kyuhyun adalah seorang daddy tampan yang mesum, Sungmin mommy yang manis dan kedua anak kembar yang menggemaskan/KyuMin/Yaoi, M-preg, BL/DLDR!


My Wonderful Family

Cast: Cho Family (**Kyuhyun**, **Sungmin**, **Sunghyun**, **Minhyun**)

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rate: T+

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, FF ini murni milik saya.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Mpreg, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, gaje..dll pokoknya kalo gak suka gak usah baca.

a/n: Usia Sunghyun-Minhyun 3,5 tahun.

**.~oOo~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mommy_~aku ingin adik balu tapi halus _namja_, bial aku bisa main belsama." Ucap anak kecil bernama Sunghyun itu, dia terlihat antusias, bagaimana tidak _daddy_-nya bilang, mereka akan membuat adik baru. Dan ia sangat senang, terlalu senang atau mungkin sangat senang.

"Isssh adik balunya halus _yeoja_! Bial bisa main balbie~" sungut Minhyun, _yeoja _kecil itu tak kalah antusias dengan sang kakak.

"Kalian bicara apa?! Cepat minum susunya, dan tidur _arraseo_." Kata Sungmin mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya.

"_Allaseo (Arraseo)_ _mommy_.." ucap dua anak itu bersamaan, bibir mungil mereka mengerucut lucu saat sang _mommy_ menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Bagus," seru Sungmin senang.

Namun hatinya benar-benar kesal, Kyuhyun sudah meracuni otak polos anak mereka sendiri, memangnya siapa yang akan memberi mereka adik baru, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya, apa dia pikir mengandung selama sembilan bulan, membawa perut buncit kemana-mana itu gampang, apa lagi dia itu seorang _namja!_ membayangkan operasi caesar itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin gila, dan sungguh menyakitan, Sungmin tidak tahan untuk membayangkan hal itu lagi.

"Sunghyun peltama.." Sunghyun langsung memberikan gelas kosong itu kepada Sungmin dengan gembira. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir mungil Sunghyun yang sedikit belepotan dengan susu.

"Kalau begitu Sunghyun sekarang harus segera tidur." Sungmin menepuk tempat tidur Sunghyun yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Sementara Minhyun hanya menatap sebal kakaknya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sama seperti kebiasaan _mommy_-nya saat merajuk.

"_Mommy_ Sunghyun culang.."

"Siapa yang culang.. Minhyun aja yang lambat."

"Sudah sayang sekarang habiskan saja punya Minhyun, _ne_." Sungmin mengusap rambut Minhyun dengan sayang, anak itu pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah naik level, aish monster jelek ini sungguh menyebalkan! Kau kenapa tidak mau mati eoh!" Kyuhyun terus saja menekan-nekan psp-nya dengan kesal, pasalnya dari tadi dia tidak bisa naik level karena moster jelek itu mengahalangi jalannya, sungguh menyebalkan padahal hanya tinggal menyelesaikan satu level itu saja dan ia akan naik level.

CKLEK!

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap pspnya.

"Yah nyawaku tinggal satu~ini tidak bisa di biarkan.."

"Cih bermain dengan psp bodohnya lagi." celetuk Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Dasar sialan," maki Kyuhyun pada layar psp nya, namun membuat Sungmin menyalah artikan ucapan _namja_ itu, yang seolah tengah memaki Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang aku sialan?" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tanganya dan langsung duduk di atas ranjang dan mentap Kyuhyun dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak, ah bodoh! _Game over_.." teriak Kyuhyun.

"YA! Berhenti dengan _game_-mu itu Cho Kyuhyun.." ujar Sungmin kesal, ia menarik selimut lalu berbaring mebelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ia meletakan psp-nya di atas meja nakas. Lalu berbaring di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

"Min~" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Aish, jangan seperti ini, aku ingin tidur!" Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari perutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara manjanya, ia kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin, tak memperdulikan _namja_ imut mau protes atau tidak.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, ayolah~"

"Aku-tidak-mau!" ucap Sungmin sambil menggerakan tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai nakal, masuk kedalam kaosnya.

"Ayolah sekarang anak-anak sudah tidur'kan? Jadi kita bisa lebih bebas." Dengan otak mesumnya Kyuhyun mencium pipi lembut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sungmin kembali menolak keinginan Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu, lantaran ia masih kesal dengan apa yang sudah Kyuhyun katakana kedapa anak-anak mereka.

"Kau harus mau." Paksanya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau! Sekarang katakana padaku apa yang sudah kau katakan pada anak-anak? Kau ingin meracuni pikiran mereka, dengan otak mesum-mu itu?" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya mentap Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan pada _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak meracuni otak mereka, aku hanya bilang ingin membuat adik baru.." jawab Kyuhyun santai, ia mulai mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, hendak mencium bibir plump nan menggoda itu.

"Aish dasar mesum!"

Sungmin menahan bibir Kyuhyun untuk menjauhkan darinya, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, kau tahu karena ucapanmu itu mereka jadi berpikir itu sungguhan."

"Memang aku sungguhan, aku tidak berbohong, aku ingin membuat adik baru untuk mereka, kupikir menambah satu baby kecil lagi di rumah ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau begitu kau saja yang hamil, dan kau juga yang harus mengurusnya." ujar Sungmin sebal, Kyuhyun memang enak berkata segampang itu, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Tetap saja Sungmin yang hamil, Sungmin yang mengurus, lihat sekarang saja dengan dua anak kembar mereka terkadang Sungmin kewalahan dengan kelakuan dua jagoannya itu, bagaimana nanti jika mereka bertambah satu. Oh membayangkannya saja Sungmin tidak mau.

"_Mwo_ mana bisa seperti itu, kau'kan istriku, jadi kau yang harus hamil."

"Enak saja, kalau kau ingin mereka punya adik baru, sekarang giliranmu yang hamil."

"_Ani_.. aku tidak mau, aku'kan suamimu." Ucap Kyuhyun keukeuh. "Kalau begitu bagaiman kalau malam ini aku pakai pengaman," Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya, berharap Sungmin mau menuruti usulannya itu.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak ma—u yaaaa Kyummpp.." desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin, bibirnya terbuka saat lidah Kyuhyun berusaha memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam membuat Sungmin ikut terhanyut dan membalas setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu mulai melakukan hal lebih padanya.

"Euhhh.." Sungmin tersentak saat tangan nakal Kyuhyun masuk kedalam celana tidurnya. Sungmin ingin berontak namun tubuhnya tak dapat terkontrol lagi oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa menikmatinya saat miliknya di pijat dengan teratur dan Sungmin menikmati itu.

Mungkin ia harus menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi, bahwa sekarang ia mau di sentuh Kyuhyun, bahkan ia akan pasrah sepenuhnya dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih tertidur di ranjang _king_ _size_ mereka, tanpa sehelai benangpun, hanya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh _naked_ mereka. Semalam adalah aktivitas panjang yang mereka lalui penuh cinta, nafsu dan juga desahan yang begitu indah, untung saja kamar mereka kedap suara sehingga desahan-desahan itu tak terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Kringgg.. Kringgg..

"Euhh.." Sungmin membuka matanya ketika suara alarm dari ponsel miliknya berbunyi nyaring. _Namja_ manis itu melirik jamnya sejenak lalu beranjak mengambil ponsel tersebut untuk menghentikan suaranya yang sudah membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih teridur, rambutnya sangat berantakan membuat _namja_ itu terlihat semakin tampan walaupun tanpa berpenampilan rapih. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan kejadian tadi malam, entah kenapa walaupun awalnya ia menolak tapi selanjutnya ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar memabukan.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi, memilih segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua anaknya, Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya.

Itu adalah kebiasaan Sungmin, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan juga mempersiapkan kebutuhan Kyuhyun lebih pagi, karena dari hari senin sampai jumat Kyuhyun harus bekerja, dan begitupun dengannya, yah walaupun Sungmin memang tak bekerja kantoran seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bekerja di cafénya sendiri yang ia bangun dengan modal patungan Leeteuk _eomma_, Ryeowook, dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun, hal itu ia lakukan semenjak mengandung dan hadirnya dua anak lucu itu, Sungmin jadi tidak bisa bekerja _full_ di kantor seperti dulu saat dia masih berstatus _single_, karena sekarang ia punya kesibukan lain yang lebih penting yaitu harus mengurus kedua anaknya dan juga tentunya sang suami, dan iapun harus mengundurkan diri dari kantor tempat ia kerja demi mengurus mereka.

.

.

.

"Sunghyuuun.. Minhyuuun.." Sungmin membuka pintu kamar anaknya, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sunghyun tengah asyik bermain dengan pspnya, sementara anak bungsunya Minhyun masih terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya yang berada di sebelah ranjang Sunghyun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin, ia mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sunghyun.

"_Ne_.." jawab Sunghyun cepat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi empat itu, Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal kenapa kelakuannya mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun, ketika sedang sibuk dengan _game_ bodohnya itu, dia hanya menjawab secepat dan sesingkat mungkin, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau ini… ini masih pagi Sunghyunie.. kau tidak boleh main _game_ sekarang kita mandi,"

"Tapi _mommy_~Sunghyun sedang asyik," ucapnya sambil terus memainkan benda itu.

Sungmin kembali mendengus kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si bungsu yang masih terlelap, "Minhyunie ayo bangun.." bisik Sungmin mengecup pipi gembil Minhyun.

"Ini sudah siang, lihat kakakmu juga sudah bangun.." kata Sungmin, tak lama anak itu membuka matanya dan menatap sang _mommy_. "_Kajja_ bangun.. kita mandi."

"_Mommy_~ Minhyun masih ngantuk.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ini sudah siang sayang~lihat Sunghyun juga sudah bangun." Minhyun melirik kakaknya sebentar.

"Bial saja, Minhyun masih ngantuk.."

"Iya Sunghyun aja sudah bangun weeee," ucap Sunghyun bangga.

"Isssh.. Minhyunkan masih ngantuk~" gerutunya sebal, Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi tembem Minhyun dan membawa anak itu kedalam gendongannya. "Kau harus mandi sayang~"

"Sunghyun _kajja_, simpan dulu pspnya.. kau harus mandi dulu."

Mau tidak mau Sunghyun pun menurut dan langsung mempause permainannya. _Namja_ kecil itu meraih tangan _mommy_nya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersama.

.

.

.

"Ming.. dasiku dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun ia masuk kedalam kamar anaknya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menyisir rambut Sunghyun dan Minhyun secara bergantian.

"Kau cari saja di meja.." sahut Sungmin cepat. "Aku'kan sudah biasa menyimpannya disana."

"Tidak ada Ming.." Kyuhyun berjalan medekati mereka lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Masa tidak ada aku menyimpannya disana." Ucap Sungmin, ia tidak akan lupa, dia juga masih ingat kalau dasi Kyuhyun tadi ia letakan di meja nakas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia sudah mencarinya namun tetap saja tidak ada.

"_Daddy_~hali ini kelja ya?" tanya Sunghyun.

"Iya sayang~" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yah, kita'kan belum selesai main _game _yang waktu itu." kata Sunghyun kecewa padahal ia ingin melanjutkan pertandingan _game_ yang tertunda beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Nanti kalau _daddy_ sudah pulang dari kantor kita main lagi ok."

"Ok…" sahut Sunghyun senang.

"_Dad_, Minhyun ingin es klim sepelti waktu itu ya.." ucap Minhyun, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"_Ne_ _baby_.. nanti _daddy_ belikan yang banyak.."

"Asyik.." Minhyun bersorak senang, Sementara Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ih _daddy_ culang Sunghyun juga mau.." Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kalian tidak boleh banyak-banyak makan es krim, itu tidak baik.." kini giliran Sungmin yang angkat bicara, Kyuhyun terlalu memanjakan mereka, bahkan dia mengiakan makanan-makanan seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri padahal baru dua hari yang lalu Sunghyun dan juga Minhyun di belikan es krim, dan bukannya dia sudah tahu kalau kedua anaknya itu tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan es krim, tetap saja kalau mereka sakit Sungmin yang akan repot kewalahan.

"Isshh _mommy_.. es klim kan enak.." seru Minhyun.

"Iya.." Sunghyun mengangguk mengiyakan kalau makanan favoritnya itu memang sangat enak.

"Noooo.. kalian tidak boleh makan es krim titik!"

"Kalau begitu nanti _daddy_ belikan coklat.."

"Ya! Bahkan coklat yang kau belikan dua hari lalu masih ada Cho, kau mau anak-anakmu mengeluh sakit gigi eoh?" marah Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh Ming, kalau semuanya tidak boleh, lalu mereka harusnya makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Sayur.." ucap Sungmin cepat di barengi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nooooo…" teriak Sunghyun dan Minhyun bersamaan, dan langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Kalian tahu dua anak kecil dengan wajah serupa itu memang berbeda kelamin, berbeda hobi namun mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai makanan yang satu itu. Ya sayur.. mereka seperti melihat sosok monster dalam sayuran itu apalagi ketika _mommy_ mereka memaksa untuk memakannya, mereka akan langsung kabur.

"Hahaha.. bahkan mereka sangat mirip denganku.." Ucapa Kyuhyun dengan tawanya, Sungmin mengendus kesal.

"Ya! Kau bangga sekali, seharusnya kau sedih melihat anak-anakmu tak menyukai sayuran.. dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Tepat siang ini Sungmin dan juga kedua anaknya pergi ke Kona Beans, ia menggandeng tangan Sunghyun di sebelah kiri sementara Minhyun di sebelah kanannya, mereka hanya akan mengunjungi Kona Beans sebentar karena ibunya merindukan Sunghyun dan juga Minhyun.

Sebenarnya ibunya sempat kecewa saat kemarin Sungmin mengunjungi café tanpa membawa cucunya itu, sebenarnya bukan Sungmin tidak mau, hanya saja mereka sedang asyik dengan _daddy_ mereka. Apalagi kemarin itu hari minggu, dan Sungmin pun sengaja tak membawa mereka karena ia sudah tahu kalau hari minggu mereka akan menempel pada _daddy_ mereka. Ditambah lagi kemarin Sungmin hanya ingin membawa dompetnya yang tertinggal.

"Itu mereka." Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya ketika Sungmin memasuki pintu café, Leeteuk langsung menghampirinya, lebih tepatnya mengahampiri kedua cucunya.

"_Halmoni_.." Sunghyun dan Minhyun berlari kecil mendekat pada _halmoni_ mereka.

"Cucu _halmoni_.. aisshh _halmoni_ merindukan kalian berdua~" Leeteuk mencium pipi tembem Sunghyun dan Minhyun bergantian, "Kalian tidak rindu _halmoni_? Kenapa tidak mencium _halmoni_ juga?"

"Aku lindu _halmoni_ kok." Kata Minhyun, bibir mungilnya langsung mencium pipi Leeteuk. Begitu pun dengan Sunghyun, dia juga langsung menempelkan bibir mungilnya di pipi sang _halmoni_.

"_Eomma_, aku ingin melihat kebelakang.. aku titip mereka dulu."

"Tentu.. _eomma_ akan menjaga cucu _eomma_ yang menggemaskan ini." Sahut Leeteuk dan menanggukan kepalanya, lalu mengiring dua cucunya kedekat meja kasir.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ mana si kembar?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mereka dengan _eomma_.." sahut Sungmin, "_Eomma_ benar-benar merindukan mereka."

Ryeowook tertawa singkat, "_Ne_, bahkan kemarin dia terus mengatakan merindukan anak-ankamu itu.." katanya sambil menuangkan secangkir coffee latte untuk Sungmin.

Mungkin karena Sungmin hanya datang seminggu sekali ke café ditambah lagi Sungmin jarang membawa anak-anaknya itu ketika datang kesini, Ryeowook sendiri bahkan sangat merindukan mereka berdua.

Biasanya saat Sungmin datang mengunjungi café, dia akan menitipkan mereka pada Jaejoong tetangganya, karena kebetulan dia juga memiliki anak seumuran Sunghyun dan Minhyun dan kebetulan juga Sunghyun dan Minhyun selalu menolak ikut karena terlalu asyik bermain disana.

Sungmin mana bisa memaksa, mereka hanya akan cemberut sepanjang jalan karena _mommy_-nya sudah mengganggu mereka. Kecuali kalau mereka memang ingin dengan sendirinya dan untung saja tadi mereka mau kesini tanpa Sungmin paksa.

"_Eomma_ juga menyuruhku untuk menginap dan membawa mereka dan juga Kyuhyun, tapi ya Kyuhyun sedang sibuk, dia paling akan pulang jam lima sore.. aku mana tega melihat dia kecapean lalu mengjaknya menginap dirumah _eomma_.. mungkin libur musim panas nanti aku akan menginap di rumah _eomma_."

"Itu ide bagus _hyung_, Leeteuk _ajumma_ pasti akan senang,"

"_Ne_ padahal aku selalu menyuruhnya datang kerumah kalau dia rindu anak-anak, tapi dia malah sibuk dengan butiknya." Yah selain Kona Beans Leeteuk memang memiliki sebuah butik yang dibuka dua tahun yang lalu dan cukup sukses, mungkin karena itu dia lebih sibuk. Apalagi ketika sore dia akan lebih sibuk disana.

.

.

.

"Liat ini hadiah dari halmoni untuk Sunghyun, kelen'kan?" Sunghyun menunjukan robot mainan keluaran terbaru itu pada adiknya.

"Minhyung juga, _halmoni_ beli balbie ini untuk Minhyun, lutcu'kan mommy, walna lambutnya pink."

Sungmin menatap kedua anaknya sebenatar sebelum kembali focus pada jalan di depannya, "Wah _mommy_ iri, _mommy_ saja tidak di berikan apa-apa." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya.

Dua anak kembarnya itu langsung terkekeh, karena melihat _mommy_ nya yang sadar atau tanpa sadar ber_aegyo_ seperti yang sering dilakukan Sunghyun dan Minhyun. Pantas saja _daddy_nya bilang mereka lucu mirip _mommy_ yang sering ber_aegyo _menggemaskan.

"_Mommy_ lucu.." seru dua anak itu bersamaan.

"Kalian lebih lucu.." kata Sungmin tersenyum,

"_Mommy_ aku lapar~kita beli _tteokbokki_.."

"Sunghyun ingin _bulgogi_.."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kita beli _tteokbokki_ dan _bulgogi_…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah besarnya, _namja_ tampan itu mengurut pundaknya yang sedikit pegal. Dan begitu kagetnya ketika ia akan membuka pintu rumah namun terkunci dari luar.

"Aish.. apa dia belum pulang?" Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah hampir pukul enam sore tapi Sungmin belum pulang.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci cadangan yang biasa ia bawa dalam tasnya, sebenarnya ia malas kalau sudah begini, bagaimana bisa Sungmin pergi sampai selama ini bahkan ia sudah pulang lebih dulu, bukannya Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau ia tidak suka saat ia pulang, dan tak menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya, dan kini sudah terlihat lebih segar, ia duduk diruangan televisi menyalakan televisi tersebut sambil menyesap kopinya, dan sesekali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin walaupun hasilnya sama tidak dapat di hubungi. Bahkan tayangan berita di depannya itu-pun tak ia hiraukan, Benar-benar menyebalkan pergi tanpa ingat waktu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya terbuka dan langsung terdengar teriakan-terikan anaknya yang begitu berisik namun membuat Kyuhyun merindukannya.

"_Daddy_…" tak lama dua anak kecil terteriak dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun ketika melihat sang _daddy_ tengah duduk di ruangan televisi.

"Kalian darimana kenapa baru pulang eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran apalagi melihat raut wajah mereka yang begitu ceria, membuat Kyuhyun iri.

"Kita jalan-jalan dad.." jawab Sunghyun.

"_Ne_, _mommy_ mengajak kita jalan-jalan.." ulang Minhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, bukannya tadi pagi Sungmin bilang dia minta izin ke Kona Beans tapi kenapa sekarang malah jalan-jalan. "Mana _mommy_ kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dan tak lama Sungmin terlihat membuka pintu rumah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, Sungmin baru saja memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi, dan tak merasa kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di dalam sekarang, karena mobilnya sudah terlihat di dalam garasi.

"Itu _mommy_.."

Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah meminta _namja_ manis itu menjelaskan semua ini, bahkan perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan selama tiga puluh menit menunggu mereka pulang.

"Sunghyun.. Minhyun kalian kekamar _ne_.." suruh Sungmin.

Dua anak itu pun langsung berlari menuju tangga kamar mereka dengan gembira.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, dan sesekali melirik _namja_ itu sambil memijat pundaknya sendiri. "Kenapa? Aku baru saja mengatar mereka jalan-jalan di mall." Seolah mengerti Sungmin langsung menjelaskannya.

"Selama ini? Tanpa mengaktifkan ponselmu?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja, aku sampai kewalahan tuan Cho, Sunghyun ingin itu, Minhyun ingin ini.. aku sampai pusing harus kesana-kemari. Dan ponselku mati." Jelas Sungmin, awalnya Sungmin memang hanya mengajak kedua anaknya kedalam restoran yang berada di dalam sebuah mall, namun setelah makan selesai mereka langsung merengek ingin ke arena bermain.

"Dan membiarkan aku kelaparan?"

"Aku tidak begitu tuan Cho, kau buka ini.. aku membeli _bulgogi_ tadi." Sungmin meletakan bulgogi yang sengaja ia beli sebelum pulang karena tahu Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang, ditambah lagi Sungmin sedang malas memasak.

"Siapa yang ingin _bulgogi_?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau lapar.. kau makan saja itu akau malas masak aku lelah." kata Sungmin bahkan ia ingin segera mandi agar bisa lebih segar, dan segera tidur.

"Aku ingin memakanmu saja.. lapar di perutku sudah lewat.." ucapanya membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua mata foxynya.

"Ya! Kau gila.." kata Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Aaaahhhh… sakit.. Ming aisssh." Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan Sungmin yang sungguh dahsyat itu.

"Sudahlah aku ingin melihat anak-anak, mereka belum mandi." Sungmin bangkit meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Dad.. mana adik balunya.."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua anaknya, Kyuhyun pikir mereka sudah melupakan itu. Padahal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sepakat ia boleh melakukannya tapi dengan syarat tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya kehamilan kedua. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang mengandung, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menentangnya, ia mana mau hamil diakan 'seme tulen'

"_Daddy_ bohong ya kenapa sampai sekalang adik balunya beluma ada?" tanya Minhyun, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli dalam hati.

"Iya jangan-jangan _daddy_ bohong." timpal Sunghyun.

"_Ani_.. _daddy_ mana mungkin bohong, tapi adik baru itu tidak langsung jadi sayang.."

"Oh.. jadi bagaimana kalau ingin langsung jadi? Memangnya tidak ada cala lain ya?" tanya Sunghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, lalu kembali mentap dua bocah jagoannya, "Ada.."

"Hwaa apa? Bagaimana calanya? Minhyun ingin tahu."

"Sunghyun juga.."

"Shhttt.. jangan sampai _mommy_ mendengar kita.." Kyuhyun menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya di bibir Sunghyun dan juga Minhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa apa _mommy_ akan malah ya?"

"Kalian harus merayu _mommy_, kalian bilang saja 'kita ingin adik baru' kalau bisa kalian harus merengek pada _mommy_."

"Tap—i kemalin mommy malah kalau kita bicala begitu." Kata Sunghyun, bocah mungil itu tidak mau mendapat _deathglare _dari sang _mommy_ lagi.

"Iya.. Minhyunie takut.. _daddy_ saja yang melayu _mommy_.." suruh Minhyun.

"Yah berarti adik barunya tidak jadi.. _mommy_ juga akan marah kalau _daddy_ yang merayu."

"Hihihi _daddy_ takut pada _mommy_ ya?"

"An—ni.. daddy tidak takut, benar.." kata Kyuhyun, dengan tampangnya yang sedikit gugup, apa benar Kyuhyun memang takut pada Sungmin apalagi mengingat kesepakatan itu kemarin malam. Pasalnya sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah mau hamil.

"Sudahlah sekarang kalian tidur.." suruh Kyuhyun tak lama kemudian Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu, membawa dua gelas susu vanilla.

"Hei.. minum susu dulu.." seru Sungmin.

"Yeee.."

.

.

.

"Kyu libur musim panas nanti kita menginap dirumah _eomma_.."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi sepertinya awal musim panas nanti aku tidak akan libur," sahut Kyuhyun, perusahaan tengah sibuk apalagi banyak proyek baru yang akan di kerjakan memasuki bulan depan.

"Kenapa tidak libur? Biasanya'kan akan libur dua atau tiga hari."

"Ada banya proyek baru yang harus disusun Ming.. entahlah bagaimana nanti saja, kalau memang bulan ini sudah selesai, mungkin ada kemungkinan aku bisa libur."

"Oh.. semoga saja semuanya cepat selesai." Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan berbaring menghadap Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Ming.. kalau misal'kan aku libur, musim panas nanti kita pergi bulan madu saja.. biar anak-anak di kita titipkan dirumah _eomma_.. dia pasti tidak keberatan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan _evil_ _smile_.

"Aishh.. aku tidak mau."

"Masa tidak mau.. semenjak menikah kita tidak bulan madu.. ayolah kita nikmati musim panas di New York, London atau di Paris."

"Dan kau tega meninggalkan anakmu di Korea? Aku lebih baik diam dirumah." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ah kau ini tidak asyik.."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara.. lebih baik tidur." Suruh Sungmin, ia mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya dengan lemput dan hangat.

"Ming.."

"Mmm.."

"Tubuhmu makin gendut.."

"YA bicara apa kau?" Sungmin menyiku tangan Kyuhyun lalu berbalik membelakangi _namja_ itu dengan kesal, bagaimanapun Sungmin paling tidak suka di katakana gendut, dia hanya berisi. Ingat itu.

"Aku bercanda.. kau tidak gendut Ming.. ayolah kembali berbalik.." rengek Kyuhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Sungmin namun sayang _namja_ manis itu sudah terlelap tanpa memperdulikannya.

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Ini adalah ff repost saya, ff yang saya publish waktu Kyumin Day tahun lalu, semoga ada yang suka yah meskipun ini hanya ff repost tapi saya berharap banget pembaca sekalian mau mereview ff ini.**

**Mohon di maklumi kalau masih ada typo soalnya belum sempet edit lagi..hehe ya udah jangan lupa review nya *o***


End file.
